stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E was a Federation starship operating in the late 24th century. The sixth Federation vessel to bear the name, the Enterprise-E served as the flagship of the Federation. History The Enterprise-E was commissioned on stardate 49827.5 (2372) and was, at the time, the most advanced starship in the fleet. It was built at the San Francisco Fleet Yards in orbit of Earth. Captain Jean-Luc Picard assumed command shortly after the vessel's launch, just over a year following the destruction of its predecessor. Most of Picard's crew from the ''Enterprise''-D were reassigned to the Enterprise-E. In 2373 the Enterprise would play a crucial role in defeating the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001. Towards the end of the battle the ship followed a Borg Sphere back in time to the mid-21st century to Earth's first warp flight and subsequent first contact with an alien race. Despite the efforts of the Borg, including the near takeover of the ship the Enterprise and her crew protected the timeline. ( ) During the first few months of the Dominion War the Enterprise roved between the fleets. The purpose was both moral building for the beleaguered Starfleet forces and practical as the ship undertook missions against the Dominion. ( : "The Big E") In 2375, the Enterprise was conducting a diplomatic mission with the Evora, a new Federation protectorate species, and was scheduled to resolve a dispute in the Goren system when her crew became embroiled in a plot by the Son'a, assisted by Starfleet Admiral Matthew Dougherty, to forcibly remove the Ba'ku from their isolated homeworld in the Briar Patch. The Son'a planned to harvest metaphasic radiation from the planet's ring system, and needed Starfleet cooperation to carry out the plan. Captain Picard felt the relocation of the Ba'ku was a severe violation of the Prime Directive, resigned his commission, and led a team of Enterprise crewmembers to the Ba'ku planet to prevent their capture and removal. Commander William Riker was instructed to take the Enterprise and contact the Federation Council to alert them to the realities of the situation. It was a treacherous journey, since the Briar Patch interfered with external communications as well as the ship's impulse drive. Two Son'a battle cruisers were sent by Ahdar Ru'afo to intercept the Enterprise before she left the Briar Patch, and severely damaged the ship in the process. The warp core was ejected in order to seal a dangerous tear in subspace created by the isolytic weaponry of the Son'a. Riker was able to outsmart the Son'a by collecting metreon gas native to the Briar Patch then venting it behind the ship. When the Son'a used their weapons, the gas exploded, destroying one ship and severely damaging the other. Riker convinced the Federation Council to reconsider the plan for the Ba'ku and Captain Picard was reinstated as the ship's commander. ( ) After the incident, Starfleet sent to the Goren system and sent the recently refurbished to the Briar Patch for field installation of a new warp core. Ticonderoga and Enterprise subsequently assisted Baldwin taking on Dominion ships in the Goren system. In 2376, the Enterprise participated in the defence of Earth from the Vendoth in the Battle of Sol. The Enterprise arrived at the tail end of the battle and saved the planet Earth by striking the killer blow to the Vendoth flagship, Mer'jot Ducmre. ( : "United We Stand") Following the Reman coup on Romulus the Enterprise represented the Federation in talks between the two powers. After it became apparent that the new Praetor of the Romulan Empire planned to attack the Federation and destroy Earth the Enterprise retreated back towards Federation territory to join a Starfleet battle group to meet this invasion. Before it could do so it was involved in the Battle in the Bassen Rift. The Enterprise would be victorious but the damage received would led to the vessel needing to significant repairs. ( ) The Enterprise continued service well into the 2380s. In 2385, it was assigned to the Klingon-Romulan border, and served the needs of Unity One Starbase during the Rakelli Conflict, participating in the Battle of Beta Thoridor and the Second Battle of Unity Starbase. The Enterprise also joined battle against the Borg during the Battle of Gateway in late 2385 and in The Second Battle of Beta Thoridor in 2386. (Star Trek: Unity) Alternate Enterprise's In an alternate timeline the USS Enterprise remained in service as part of the Federation Rebellion. In 2401 under command of Captain Amanda Robertson the ship was en-route to join the rebellion fleet at Andor carrying vital enemy shield schematics. During the journey the ship picked up Peter Maxwell and Daniels aboard the [[USS St. Helens (NX-78402)|USS St. Helens]]. By the time they reached Andor a battle was already ensuing. Enterprise mas able to prevent a spread of transphasic torpedoes destroying the ''Christopher Pike's'' saucer module however in the process the ship's impulse engines were critically damaged. The small crew compliment was beamed aboard the Chris Pike (excluding Captain Maxwell and Daniels) and the Enterprise's saucer section seperated from the remainder of the vessel. Captain Maxwell and Daniels proceeded to take the star-drive section to Gateway using a neural interface enhanced warp drive. (Star Trek: Pioneer: "Destiny Of Freedom") Command crew :See also: [[USS Enterprise-E personnel|USS ''Enterprise-E personnel]]. *Commanding officer: **Captain Morgan Bateson (2372) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2372-) **Captain Amanda Robertson *First officer: **Commander William T. Riker (2372-2379) **Commander Martin Madden (2379-2380) **Commander Worf (2380-) *Second officer/operations officer: Lieutenant Commander Data (2372-2379) *Operations officer: Lieutenant Starsa Taran (2380- ) (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge (2372-) *Tactical officer/chief of security: **Lieutenant Daniels (2373-2374; 2374-2376) **Lieutenant Paige (2373) **Rowan (2374) **Rhea McAdams (2374) **Baeta Leyoro (2374) **Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale (2376-2379) **Commander Worf *Conn officer: **Lieutenant Sean Hawk (2373) **Lieutenant Kristian Ayre (2373) **Ensign Kell Perim (2375-2379) **Lieutenant Branson (2379) *Chief medical officer: **Commander Beverly Crusher (2372-2379; 2379-) **Stevenson (2380) *Counselor: Commander Deanna Troi (2372-2379) Appendix Fanon Appearances *''Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar'' *''Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk'' *''Star Trek: Pioneer'' **Destiny of Freedom, Part 1 * **The Big E * **[[Meet the Baldwin|Meet the Baldwin]] **Captain's View **Only the Young **Home Enterprise 001701E Enterprise 001701E